Clash of Clones 2014 Event
The Clash of Clones Event was the tenth major event in The Simpsons: Tapped Out. This event was made available to players on August 19th. The main quest for this event was Prince and the Premise. This update also brought new land to Springfield. 16 new plots of land were added to bottom of player's Springfield (the land farthest from the mountains). This event had two different types of currency, Elixir and Gold. Players can send Nerds to attack other Springfields. At the beginning the number of nerds is limited to 40 but this can go up by upgrading Castles. Elixir and Gold can also be earned by shielding your buildings or by rebuilding them when another player attacks (done by clicking, players did not need to repurchase buildings). Once players collect 800 Gold they unlock the ability to buy cheaters. Cheaters allow you to wreck a building immediately (instead of sending nerds) or they will defend your buildings under attack. Prizes New Content Below is a list of all the new content included in the initial Clash of Clones 2014 Event on August 19, 2014. Please note that after the event, some or all of the items listed may no longer be available: Buildings Characters Costumes Decorations Other *''Elixir could only be purchased on Wednesdays.'' Attacking/Defending During this update, players can attack other towns to earn Elixir and Gold. This is done by sending Nerds to attack houses or castles. Upgrades Costumes and Buildings could be upgraded during this event. Upgrades gave more benefits and unlocked new items. Elixir and Gold could be used for these upgrades. The Gold used was not lost, players just had to reach a certain amount for the upgrade. However the Elixir used was spent. Upgrades to buildings increased nerd production, raised the amount of nerds a town could have, and increased the defense of a town. Increasing a defense bonus gave an extra hour of time to all attacks on that town, this gave players more time to notice attacks. The following buildings/costumes could be upgraded: *Barbarian Castle *Castle Recycle *Boxingham Palace *Barbarian Homer *Archer Lisa *Goblin Bart *Wizard Marge Poll This poll will close at the end of the event, you can change your vote at any time until the event ends. What do you think of this event? Best Event Ever I like it alot It's fine, I'm just happy to have something new It could be better Worst Event Ever Trailer Trivia *The first teaser of the update was released on August 18, 2014, when a picture of the Barbarian was released on Facebook, on same day, on EA's Instagram account, a picture of Bart and Lisa's costumes were released. *This was the first event to have the entire Simpson family on the splashscreen. *This update added Dutch, Swedish, Danish, and Norwegian as language options. *On August 21st, 15 free donuts were given to players who had already installed the update. *Similar to the Stonecutters 2014 Event, the costumes from this event where also assigned a character collection. *Clash of Clones based on Clash Of Clans. Gallery Mzl.liwqgssq.png|The App Icon Invader.png|Invader to drop into other player's towns COC_Free_Donuts.png|The Free Donut notification given to players on August 21st Category:Events Category:Major Events Category:Limited Time Category:Clash of Clones 2014 Event